


Under Her Protection

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Protective Lydia Martin, Teen Wolf Pack Prompting Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia started thinking about possible ways of getting her point across to the rest of the school. In the past two years, she had managed to climb up the social ladder, and was proud to say she was considered by many the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School. Now, she would just have to harness that influence to get people to back off from Danny. Because there was no way, no way, that anyone was going to make life difficult for one of her friends. Not if there was anything she could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Her Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for the Pack Prompting Party #2, hosted by TeenWolfWrangling.  
> Prompt: Protective Lydia Martin

“I need your help.”

Lydia looked up from her lunch, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Hello to you to Jackson. Anything in particular you need my help with?”

“Danny.”

Jackson immediately had her undivided attention, her lunch forgotten. Danny was pretty much the only person except from her that Jackson had ever been friendly with. If there was something going on with Danny, she was more than willing to help in whatever way she could.

“What’s wrong with Danny?”

“There’s nothing wrong with Danny,” Jackson bit out. “But it’s, the rest of the guys found out something, and they’re making a big deal out of it.”

“They finally realised Danny’s gay?”

“You knew?” Jackson asked, surprised. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised by her knowing things before most of the rest of the school anymore.

“Of course I knew,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. “It’s Danny.”

“I didn’t know,” Jackson replied, looking a bit hurt.

“Oh Jackson, honey, that’s because you’re a bit dense, sometimes.”

“Lydia…”

“Yes, yes, I know. Anyway, I assume you tried sticking up for him already?”

Jackson nodded. “Didn’t help much. The guys didn’t really went after me or anything, but they’re clearly not too impressed with what I did.”

Lydia absentmindedly chewed on her bottom lip. “We’ll need something big then, make a statement.”

She looked over at her boyfriend again, and noticed he looked absolutely miserable. She briefly wondered when Jackson had grown this attached to Danny, but it didn’t actually matter. Danny was a good guy, and after Jackson had introduced him to her, she had quickly taken to him as well. He was just such a sweet guy, never had a bad word to say about anyone.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you.”

Lydia started thinking about possible ways of getting her point across to the rest of the school. In the past two years, she had managed to climb up the social ladder, and was proud to say she was considered by many the Queen Bee of Beacon Hills High School. Now, she would just have to harness that influence to get people to back off from Danny. Because there was no way, no way, that anyone was going to make life difficult for one of her friends. Not if there was anything she could do about it.

 

~~~

 

Two days later, Lydia had a plan. A perfect plan, if she did say so herself. Her birthday was coming up next month, and everyone who was someone was vying for an invitation. The perfect opportunity to make her opinion known.

Sitting down at their usual table, she sent Jackson to get them both some lunch. Meanwhile, she started pulling envelopes from her bag, carefully arranging them on the table. She noticed people started looking her way, and grinned, taking her time. People knew she liked handing out invitations during lunch - it made sure everyone knew who was and wasn’t invited - and they were all keeping track of what she was doing.

Just as Jackson came back with two lunchtrays, she noticed Danny walking into the cafeteria. The last few days, he had taken to eating his lunch alone, but today she wouldn’t allow it. Today, they were going to make a point.

She waved him over, and after some hesitation, he walked over to them.

“Are you sure?” he asked, nervously glancing around. “I mean, I’m not-”

“Nonsense,” Jackson replied, quickly glancing over the envelopes on the table, apparently catching on to her plan. “You’re our best friend, why shouldn’t we sit together?”

“And because you’re our best friend,” Lydia quickly continued, making sure Danny couldn’t interrupt them, “I have here the very first invitation to my party next month.”

“I, Lydia-”

“You can’t be serious,” one of the guys two tables over exclaimed. “He’s getting the first invitation? He’s dating a _guy_ , for god’s sake!”

“It’s the 21st century, Benham, people can date whoever they want,” Lydia bit out. “I suggest you deal with it.”

“But he’s a faggot!” another of the guys exclaimed.

“Don’t you _ever_ dare say anything like that again,” she replied, her tone icy, glaring at him. She knew she didn’t need to raise her voice to get her point across, Jackson had told her often enough that she was a lot scarier when she was calm then when she was shouting. “And don’t let me see you at my party. You’re not invited. Same for you, Benham.”

She looked over the canteen, noticing all eyes were now on her. Good. That meant she only needed to do this once.

“Anyone else have any ridiculous problems about Danny here?”

She was met with blank stares, and even some idiots stupid enough to shake their heads. Seriously, how some of these idiots even managed to become popular in the first place was beyond her. Stupid, the lot of them. But then again, what did she expect from the local high school.

She looked over the canteen once more, and satisfied that she had gotten her point across quite nicely and without too much trouble, put the remaining envelopes back in her bag - feeling quite happy about the muffled groans she heard at that -  and started on her lunch.

“Has anyone ever told you you can be really scary?” Danny asked, eyes wide.

She shot him a smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dear.”

Jackson snorted, but was quickly shut up by a mild glare.

“Seriously though, thank you.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Danny,” she replied. “It’s not like I actually wanted them at my birthday in the first place. This just gave me a good excuse to get rid of them.”

“But-”

“Just drop it, Danny,” Jackson interrupted, shaking his head. “She’s not going to accept it anyway. And neither am I.”

“We’re your friends. You’re going to have to deal with it.” She send Danny one last grin, before starting on her lunch in earnest. The situation was dealt with, and as far as she was concerned, there was no need to talk about it anymore.

Unless some idiot brought it up again, of course. Then they would find out just how dangerous it was to go against Lydia Martin. 


End file.
